inside the fire
by lukenoa31
Summary: Se desestabilizo totalmente y sus ojos se desorbitaron trastabillantes de rabia, apretó con fuerza la baranda del balcón para calmarse un poco y pudo sentir el sudor frio que le recorría como sangre a través de la nuca...-deberían agredecer que deje que se quedara con el segundo lugar, al parecer no lo entendio; es una basura inutil-...


Bueno chicos y chicas este es un pequeño bonus en recompensa a todos los review que han dejado en mi historia "no todos los protagonistas terminan juntos" los cuales si me piden una conti de la historia…como no he podido actualizarla me he dado a la tarea de escribir este pequeño oneshots que esta rondando en mi cabeza hace dos días cuando lei los nuevos capítulos del manga por ello advierto que contiene spoiler de los capítulos 291 y 292, si no se los han leído, de verdad no saben de lo que se están perdiendo.

* * *

NO SOLO SON DOS CORAZONES COMBINADOS

Un escalofrió lo envolvió entero al observar que le quitaban el único poder mágico que le quedaba a la rubia, sus llaves; y se intensifico aún mas al darse cuenta que Lucy aún no salía de la esfera acuática como se suponía que tenia que ser, sino al contrario Minerva la volvía a arrastrar con una onda explosiva hacia su propio cuerpo; y a diferencia de sus compañeros comprendió rápidamente lo que la sabertooth pretendía con ello.

Observó con pánico como el menudo cuerpo de la maga se contraía debido al poder de las explosiones y ni siquiera escucho el gritó de terror que vocifero el pelirosa a su lado

_-paaaaraa!-_

Pero si podía escuchar perfectamente los quejidos agónicos que se apagaban incesantes en los labios de la rubia. Cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula hasta el punto de hacerse daño. Tenia que mantener la calma y esperar a que ese sufrimiento se acabara de una buena vez, ya era suficiente para Erza con tener que controlar a un colérico Natsu.

Volteo la mirada con rabia para encontrarse al dragon slayer blanco sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sting y los demás sabertooth se mofaban en sus caras del sufrimiento que estaban causando no solo en la maga estelar sino también en las emociones del gremio.

Se desestabilizo totalmente y sus ojos se desorbitaron trastabillantes de rabia, apretó con fuerza la baranda del balcón para calmarse un poco y pudo sentir el sudor frio que le recorría como sangre a través de la nuca. No le importaban los estúpidos puntos, solo quería que toda esa mierda se acabara de una buena vez, y Lucy estuviera sana y salva junto a la protección de sus amigos.

Y pudo escuchar el silencio, un silencio mortífero, que era interrumpido por los gritos de victoria de los fans de sabertooth; la masacre había sido detenida gracias al arbitro de juego y observo como Minerva sostenía irónicamente del cuello a una Lucy inmóvil fuera de la esfera acuática.

Escucho como los paramédicos gritaban preocupados por el estado de salud de la rubia y no espero mucho para lanzarse con preocupación hacia el campo de arena junto al pelirosa.

Observo como la sabertooth soltaba con irónica burla el cuello de la maga inconsciente y como esta caía con lenta parsimonia a una altura de no menos de 40 metros.

Acelero el paso aún mas si era posible y antes de que tocara el suelo la tomo en sus brazos con ayuda del Dragneel.

Observo con nerviosismo el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba la rubia y escucho como el mago de fuego le gritaba encolerizado a la sabertooth. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y le hablo con miedo esperando que abriera aunque sea los ojos.-¡¿estas bien lucy? ¡Aguanta por favor!-

-deberían agredecer que deje que se quedara con el segundo lugar, al parecer no lo entendio, es una basura inutil-

Dejo con cuidado a la chica en los brazos de Wendy y Cherry y observo con rabia a los cuatro integrantes de sabertooth; Erza detuvo a Natsu de que atacara y el extendió los brazos para proteger el cuerpo de Lucy.

Observo por encima del hombro como se llevaban a la rubia herida y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-no me importa si sois el gremio más fuerte o el número 1 en toda Fiore, solo diré una cosa- dijo Erza mientras los observaba seria -os habéis hecho enemigos del peor gremio posible cuando esta enfadado—

…

Observo disgustado el rostro herido de la chica que se encontraba en la cama; como habían podido herirla de esa forma, sino fuera por los primeros auxiliios de Wendy y Cherry, Lucy definitivamente no habría vivido para contar la historia.

Escucho los suaves quejidos de la rubia y antes de que esta despertara trato de relajar un poco su rostro.

-chicos, lo siento- murmuro con vergüenza la chica mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas –he perdido de nuevo-

-¡Pero de que rayos estas hablando!- habló el creador de hielo en forma de regañina pero con una sonrisa en el rostro –obtuviste el segundo lugar y con ello 8 puntos.

-mis llaves- susurro con dolor la chica al recordar como Minerva se las había robado en el combate-

Observo rápidamente al gato azul para que le entregara las llaves y este noto su intensa mirada

-están aquí Lucy- hablo tiernamente el gatito entregándole el porta llaves

-muchas gracias- susurro la rubia mientras las aferraba contra su pecho en forma enternecedora.

Pudo ver como la chica abrazaba sus preciadas llaves justo contra su corazón y algo en él se revolvió haciendo que una sonrisilla tonta surcara entre sus labios, observo como la rubia se quedaba plácidamente dormida antes de escuchar las indicaciones de Makarov.

…

Se llevo una mano al pecho, cuando una imagen de la rubia surco distraídamente por su mente.

_-mucha suerte a todos chicos- _

Se acomodó por ultima vez las botas militares antes de salir al rencuentro del equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail, y con paso firme se dirigió al campo de arena con un único pensamiento surcando en su mente.

_Hare que paguen con lágrimas de sangre todo el sufrimiento de Lucy, _se dijo así mismo el chico mientras apretaba con fuerza los bolsillos internos de su pantalón, y observaba con falsa tranquilidad a los integrantes del equipo sabertooth.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, en lo personal a mi me gusto como quedo, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra; creo que hare otro en el que aparezca Natsu.

Me gusto tanto el fic que hasta edite unas imagenes del manga para que saliera, no se si se alcanza a ver bien en la portada asi que si alguien la quiere que no dude en pedirmela :)

No siendo mas, espero sus reviews es muy fácil, solo tenéis que escribir en el cuadrito de abajo si les gusto, cualquier critica o sugerencia o tal vez algún pedido en especial puedo considerarlo

…saayooo


End file.
